Let me in
by Eienhy
Summary: Para que un vampiro entre, debes darle permiso. Una vez que lo hagas, no podrás escapar a ninguna parte. Fic de HYDE


**Let me in**

— Déjame entrar.

Escuchas en el fondo de tu conciencia. Duermes pero esa voz hace eco en tus sentidos.

—Déjame entrar

Despiertas y te llevas las manos a la cabeza, sigues escuchándole. Te das la vuelta, y la ves. Una sombra justo del otro lado de tu ventana. Una figura humana. Lleva un sombrero de ala ancha, no sabes si es hombre o mujer, adivinas el cabello largo. Pero eso es lo de menos. No debe ser humano aunque lo parezca. Estás en un segundo piso, es imposible que un humano esté parado justo del otro lado.

—Déjame entrar

Te vuelve a decir. Sabes que la voz viene de esa sombra tras las cortinas. Pero tienes miedo, te cubres el rostro con las sabanas y cierras los ojos; aprietas fuertemente los parpados. Rezas, lloras. "Es una pesadilla" te repites, "tengo que despertar" Pero no es así, lo sabes.

Al otro día te duele la cabeza, no has dormido nada. Caminas por la calle, tropiezas, ves como te acercas al suelo, como si fueras en cámara lenta. Alguien te detiene antes de que caigas. Levantas el rostro.

Un hombre de piel blanca te mira con unos hermosos ojos grises. Te ayuda a recomponerte en la acera. Le das las gracias y él te dice que no hay problema. Se va. Pero tú quedas anonada. Su voz te parece conocida. Un escalofrió te recorre, has notado que lleva un sombrero de ala ancha, y el cabello hasta los hombros, rubio. Cierras los ojos un segundo. Al abrirlos, él ya no está.

—Déjame entrar

Le escuchas de nuevo. Miras el reloj, es la misma hora que la noche anterior. Volteas hacia la ventana. Ahí está de nuevo. Recuerdas al hombre que te ayudó antes. Te quedas mirando por la ventana. La figura no se mueve, no vuelve a llamarte. Te preguntas si será él y te quedas dormida.

Has dormido pero no te sientes descansada. De nuevo por la calle, hay mucha gente. Estás rodeada de personas. De pronto, lo ves. Ves su sombrero a unos cuantos metros de ti, camina entre el mundillo de gente. Estiras el cuello, intentas verlo sobre las cabezas que se arremolinan enfrente. Estás bastante distraída y chocas con la gente.

Caes al piso. Te duele y cierras los ojos con dolor. Cuando los abres hay una mano frente a ti. Levantas la vista. Él está ahí, te preguntas como llegó ahí tan rápido. Él espera que tomes su mano, te mira con sus ojos grises, y tú lo haces. Te ayuda a incorporarte. Le das las gracias por segunda vez ¿Es que siempre tiene que encontrarte en situaciones así? Él no te contesta nada, te mira. Y tú no tienes más opción que hacer lo mismo. Lo miras.

Te percatas de su ropa negra, de manga larga. De nuevo lleva el sombrero de ala ancha, el cabello largo y rubio. Y notas algo más, te estremeces. Es hermoso. Es demasiado guapo para ser real. Rasgos finos, como tallados sobre mármol blanco. No puedes de dejar de mirar, pero te obligas a apartar la mirada. Crees que has sido inoportuna, mal educada.

Cuando volteas para darle las gracias de nuevo. Ha desparecido.

—Déjame entrar

Lo escuchas por tercera noche consecutiva. Pero esta vez no te quedas en la cama. Levantas las cobijas y te pones de pie. ¿Será él? Te preguntas. Caminas dos pasos hacía la ventana. Respiras nerviosamente. Tienes miedo. Estiras un brazo. Poco a poco tu mano está por tomar la cortina y hacerla a un lado. La punta de tus dedos, alcanzan a rozar la tela.

Sientes su respiración acariciar tu mejilla, aún no puedes verlo. Pero él respira ahora contra tu cuello.

Estás a punto de correr la cortina, justo entonces, tocan a tu puerta. Apartas la mano de la tela, y te giras sorprendida.

— ¿Ya te dormiste?—te llaman del otro lado de la puerta de tu habitación

—No —, contestas— ¿Necesitas algo?

Te dicen algo, y asientes sin poner real atención. Cuando esa persona se va, miras hacia la ventana. La sombra ya no está.

Te han dado un anillo. Tú no lo querías. No lo habías pedido. Y todos parecen más felices que tú. Lo sabes, en el fondo, que no amas a quién te lo ha dado. Y esa noche, la sombra no aparece.

Estás llorando. Tu habitación se mantiene a oscuras. El diamante de tu anillo brilla ligeramente gracias a la poca luz que se cuela por las cortinas de tu ventana. No comiste, no cenaste. Ahora no puedes dormir. Estás encogida en tu cama y lloras con el rostro enterrado en tus rodillas.

A través de las lágrimas ves el anillo. No lo quieres. No quieres esa atadura, no con él. Lloras porque estás enfadada. Y enfadada te levantas de golpe. Caminas descalza hasta la ventana. No lo dudas, abres la cortina y también corres el vidrio. Te quitas el anillo con furia y así lo lazas al vacío.

Pero éste no cae. Ves atónita como una mano le ha atrapado. Sigues la manga del saco por el que sobresale esa mano blanca. Tus ojos recorren el brazo hasta el hombro. Un sombrero de ala ancha oculta el rostro de quién ha tomado el anillo.

Ese alguien cierra la mano que sostiene el anillo, levanta el rostro y puedes verlo. Es él. Él hombre rubio de ojos grises. Flota en el aire como una pluma, incluso mejor que una. Se acerca. Estás paralizada, tienes miedo o estás sorprendida. No estás segura.

Él abre su mano enfrente de tu rostro. Ahí donde debía estar tu anillo está otro. Es un anillo grande, rojo, aparenta ser una manzana abrazada por una serpiente. Te lo tiende y te ofrece su otra mano.

No sabes por qué, pero levantas la mano, tomas la suya. Él la estrecha con suavidad, y te coloca el anillo en el dedo que le corresponde. Se inclina, y te besa el dorso de la mano. Te suelta y te sonríe.

Has adquirido un nuevo compromiso, y a diferencia del anterior, éste si te complace. Miras el anillo y pretendes verlo a él después. Pero como siempre, se ha marchado.

Lloras de nuevo. De nuevo de furia. Te han regañado, has perdido el anillo, te reclaman. Lo has cambiado por otro, te recriminan. Pero no les escuchas. Rompes con todo y todos. No los quieres. Tu vida ya no pertenece a ese lugar. Corres, te encierras en tu habitación. Te recuestas en la cama. Esperas.

—Déjame entrar

Su voz te despierta. Su voz aterciopelada, masculina y cálida. Te incorporas. La sombra ha vuelto. Está apostada detrás de tu ventana como la última vez. Dejas la cama. Atraviesas la habitación y esta vez tu mano alcanza la cortina, la corres y lo ves detrás del vidrio. Aguardándote.

Quitas el seguro de la ventana, corres el vidrio.

—Déjame entrar—, te repite. Esta vez, ves como sus labios se mueven.

Te apartas, le das espacio para entrar. Y él lo hace, en un segundo, sin que sepas como, él está ahora dentro de tu habitación. Necesitaba tu autorización y ahora, ya no podrás librarte de él.

Lo ves acercarse a ti. Tú esperas dónde estás. Él atrapa tu nuca, te atrae hacia su cuerpo y te besa en los labios. Su lengua te recorre y tú suspiras de placer.

Él no espera demasiado, te da la vuelta. Sus brazos te abrazan la cintura fuertemente. Su lengua te recorre el cuello, ladeas el rostro y suspiras de nuevo. Eres suya, piensas justo cuando sientes como dos agujas se clavan en tu cuello, no duele, al contrario, sientes endurecer tus pezones, y quemarse de deseo la carne entre tus piernas.

Sus manos te tocan por encima del camisón que llevas puesto. Te acaricia las caderas y los muslos. No deja de morderte, no deja de tocarte. Se presiona contra su cuerpo, y lo deseas más. Gimes cuando una de sus manos se interna entre tus muslos, aun sobre la tela te roza el sexo con fruición.

Le suplicas por más. Retira sus colmillos, te gira sobre tus talones, y te besa de nuevo en la boca. Esta vez, con hambre, como si quisiera comerte entera. Sus manos ahora recorren tu espalda y bajan hasta tus nalgas, las aprieta, tu cadera choca con la suya. Lo sientes y lo quieres dentro de ti. Él lo sabe. Es lo que él quería.

Te quita el camisón. Te desnuda con rapidez y te avienta sobre la cama. Gimes y abres tus piernas para recibir su cadera. Lo quieres, lo necesitas. Él también ha dejado la ropa atrás. Se yergue ante ti majestuoso y hermoso. Levantas las manos y tocas su abdomen trabajado, su pecho firme, cada musculo perfecto bajo tus dedos, te vuelve loca de deseo.

Él se hace una herida en el brazo, ves la sangre que escurre por éste hasta su codo. Estira el brazo. Una gota de su sangre cae sobre tu mejilla, otra en tus labios entre abiertos, abres la boca y recibes más y más gotas. Las bebes con avidez. Tú cuerpo convulsiona, quieres más de él y avanzas la cadera. Pero es sólo hasta que él lo cree conveniente que dejas de beber su sangre.

Entonces lame la gota que quedo en tu mejilla, toma tu rostro con una mano y te besa furiosamente. De retuerces debajo de él. Su boca abandona la tuya. Te besa el cuello, te muerde el hombro. Lame tus pezones y los succiona como si bebiera de ellos. Y tú quieres más, se lo pides sin palabras. Él sigue bajando, su lengua lame el sudor entre tus senos. Sigue esa línea hasta tu ombligo y te lame ahí también. Pero es cuando sientes el terciopelo húmedo de su lengua en tu sexo que gimes y arqueas la espalda.

Él se sumerge en ti, te explora, descubre tus sabores y parece disfrutarlo tanto como tú. Lloras de placer, tienes espasmos incontrolables, ríes nerviosamente. Estás húmeda, estás lista, extiendes las piernas, te le entregas.

Él te penetra con un solo movimiento. Lo sientes muy dentro de ti. Le sientes moviéndose, embistiéndote como una bestia, con una lujuria asfixiante. Tus piernas se enroscan en su cadera, buscas el contacto también. Mueves tu cadera, lo quieres más adentro, que cada penetración sea más profunda. Lo quieres todo de él y él de ti.

Gritas cuando te invade el orgasmo, tiemblas involuntariamente, pierdes la noción del tiempo y espacio. Él te muerde de nuevo, y eyacula en tu interior. Te abraza con fuerza. Te besa de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—, le preguntas en medio de la oscuridad.

Él frota su nariz contra tu oreja. Lo escuchas respirar, tu cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar.

—Hyde

Te responde en un susurro y tú caes para siempre en la oscuridad.

* * *

Wola! Esto fue un HYDE x (Pon tu nombre aquí) como me gusta llamarlos. Pónganse en el papel de la chica (estos es para chicas) imaginen la situación, vivanla!

El Look que escogí de Hyde es el que usa en el PV de Secret Letters. Me gusta mucho, es como de vampiro clásico. Sexy, guapo... :Q_ pero si no les gusta así, ponganle el look que más las guste.

Con dedicatoria especial para mi amiga Leidy, que ha estado muy estresada estos días. Espero que con esto se te quite un poco. (con una sesión así no sé como no podrías). Besos!

Ciao!


End file.
